1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to tactical games which are played upon a board using movable pieces to represent instruments of warfare, and more particularly to a game utilizing a geomorphic multiple piece game board and accurately scaled miniatures of tanks, guns, or ships for which performance data is established and which are moved upon the board according to the method of playing the game with restrictions imposed by the performance data established for each vehicle or vessel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Board games emphasizing strategy as compared to tactics between game board pieces which are moved by the opponents or players of the game are very old. The game of chess is perhaps the oldest and most widely known strategy game wherein limitations are placed on the movement of certain pieces and the opponents's pieces are captured according to certain rules. Board games attempting to simulate warfare have for the most part employed rules involving chance such as the game of Battleship in which the position of the opponent's board pieces are not disclosed and "shots" are directed to specified areas with the hope that the opponent's piece will be positioned in that hidden square and destroyed. There is a need for a game which is adapted to realistically simulate the tactical aspects of warfare.